DRW Code Blue
Code Blue is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. The Dead Rising 2 mission takes place at One Little Duck Bingo on the Silver Strip. It involved a distraught paramedic trying to save a man from his injuries. Chuck Greene finds a paramedic named Sven Blaaborg trying to save the life of Tim Duggan, a survivor who was critically injured in a zombie attack, though it was not from a zombie bite as explained by Sven: "This poor guy got injured in the outbreak. Not bitten, but a big wound. My Zombrex couldn't even help! He was bleeding so much, man. The zombies could smell him. The smell made the zombies hungry, and they broke into my first aid room, so we had to leave. We ran in here. I thought we might be safe. I'm such an idiot. Of course, they could smell him in here too. I couldn't save him...I tried so hard. Maybe someone else could have... I'm such a failure." After Tim succumbs to his wounds despite Sven's desperate attempts to revive him, Chuck talks to a distraught Sven and convinces him that Tim's death wasn't his fault, and that nothing he could have done would have saved him. Sven eventually comes around and agrees to follow Chuck back to the safe house when he learns there are other survivors that could use his help. There is the Leadership magazine behind the Bingo Ball Cage and $400 just below it. When escorted back to the shelter, Sven will then reward Chuck with a dose of Zombrex. Mission Dialogue :''Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia * Code Blue is used to indicate a patient requiring immediate resuscitation, most often as the result of a cardiac arrest. May also be used as a radio call to indicate that a patient en route to the hospital requires resuscitation. * Off the Record call from Stacey: Hey Frank, I saw a paramedic carrying someone into an alley off the Silver Strip. He might know where to find more Zombrex. * Like most missions, there is food and weapons found in the Code Blue mission only. These items are listed in the missions.txt file. These new items include: * "CodeBlue_corpse" Tim Duggan * An Apple * A Plastic Bin (PlasticBin, described as "CPRBarricade") * Two identical potted plants (PottedPlant_5, also described as "CPRBarricade1" and "CPRBarricade2") * Scissors behind Sven (Referred to as "CPRTool") If Chuck destroys or eats these items, then leaves the area and returns before talking to Sven, these items will respawn. It is unknown at one point the items will stop respawning. * For the file concerning Tim Duggan's body (CodeBlue_corpse), the body is actually a replica of Dean, the name given to the bodies of dead spectators (corpse attractors) found in the Arena during the Introduction. Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:Code Blue.jpg Dead rising Code Blue above.png External links Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions